fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hon Fanfic
Disclaimer: I do ''NOT in any way, shape, or form own either the HON series or the Fledgling Handbook by P.C. Cast and Kim Doner. Neither do I make any profit off of this fanfiction. This is only intended as pure entertainment, and all credit for the original HON characters, places, magick, etc... goes to P.C. and Kristen Cast. I am only merly burrowing the characters for pure entertainment. All original characters, places, etc from HON is COPYRIGHT to P.C. and Kristen Cast''. Marked /:markt, :makt/ verb 1. a: the act of spontaneous placement of an outlined crescent moon tattoo on the forehead of a human teenager, signifying the beginning of a physiological and sociological metamorphosis which culminates in either vampyrism or death. ~And the tracker reached out and *__* her~. Vampyre Awakenings ~A HoN fanfiction~ Oh great. I couldn't believe it at all. Not one bit. A minute ago, I had been listening to my friend talk non-stop about something called Therians. Like I really cared about crazy and insane people who thought they were spiritually an animal inside. Nothing like that could ever exist in real life anyways, so why were these people deluding themselves? But that wasn't what I completly could not believe. At least Therians could be easily explained by things like Transspeciesism and Body Dsymorphic disorders. Vampyres however could not be so easily explained. Sure, scientists and doctors speculated about it over and over again amongst themselves. One thing was certain though there whole genetic stuff made very little sense. After all Vampyrism did not care about race, gender, or even age. Vampyrism also did not care if anyone in your family was a Vampyre before you. That was why I could not believe as I sat in front of my locker in the upstairs "freshmen" hallway. I opened my small compact gray locker that not even a nine year old could squeeze into, and fumbled around inside for my small mirror that I kept "somewhere" in my locker. "A ha!" I accidently spoke aloud when I finally got ahold of my mirror. It was a good thing my bangs were long, and for once I was extra thankful of my persistant acne that always seemed to attack around my forehead region. The girl in the mirror both startled, surprised, and confused me. Where was my persistant acne? Why were my eyes suddenly so vibrant and beautiful? Where did all of the vibrant blue come from in my eyes, because they had always been a light sky colored blue? Why was I so pale? Then there was the matter of my Mark. The thing that marked me as what I was now- a vampyre. It seemed to glow on top of my forehead like it branded me as some kind of mystical Goddess. It was a vibrant light blue color, and seemed as if it was the sky on a perfect cloudless day. The Mark seemed to make my natural red highlights pop out. The same ones that could only be seen on an extreamly sunny day. My hair was normally a dark brown and almost ebony black in color. Now it was a vibrant reddish brown. A magnificant shade, and the color of hair I had almost always wanted. I say "almost" ''because when I was five I wanted to be blonde for some odd reason. “Sakura?" My friend Amanda called out to me, and the loudness of it almost made my ears burst. Normally she was loud, but she was never ''this loud. Must be the fact that I truely am becoming a creature of the night. " Hello, are you even listening to me, and just why do you have your hands over your ears like that?" Amanda yelled at me, as I began to cough and sputter again. Coughing was something that I had been doing since a day ago, and the whole thing was only just getting worse and worse. That only meant one thing. I had to get to the House of Night. My friend knew I was a Vampyre or rather was going to become one. She had seen the tracker, and me in pain afterwords with a tattoo on my forehead. "Amanda, I am sorry. You and I both know that I must get to the House of Night. I do not want to go any more than you want me to leave. This is REAL life, and not the crazy fantasy world called Therians that you so humbly believe in. I am sorry. I have to go." My eyes began to tear up at the very reality that I was going to have to leave all my friends, family, and relatives. And for what? I didn't know what went on at the House of Night. No one did. I never saw any of the fledglings, so did they just keep them cramped up in there like a cage? I shuddered at the very thought. My friend seemed to want to hug me. I could tell from her eyes, but like everyone else she too was scared of Vampyres. I was all alone, and now I would have to tell my parents. Something, that they would surely kill me for. They were People of Faith, and to them becoming a Vampyre was like smoking, drinking, and adultry. I shuddered once more at the knowledge that eventually I would have to tell them. My friend finally mustered up her courage, and managed to give me a weak, pathetic, and little hug. "You are my best friend, Sakura. Nothing will ever change that. Ever. Not even this. If I have to become a Vampyre, then so be it I will find a way." I smiled at those words, and I told her thank you the only way I could with my eyes. The bell rang as if it too was signaling a heart felt final goodbye. Thousands of people ran off to go home. Jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, athletes, band geeks, average joes, and the misfits all left the building. For a brief second I wondered if any of that would be at the House of Night. I knew I wouldn't have to wait long. Today was over, and tommorow would be a new begining- literally. Oh boy! I so couldn't wait-''not!!!'' Chapter One- Marked I knew sure as a tornado destroys a home that telling my parents I was a vampire was sure to end in disaster. As soon as the bus pulled in front of my drive; my little sister saw my mark. The bus driver bided me farewell and good luck before driving off in a hurry as if he too could barely stand what I was turning into. “I’m telling mommy! You is a devil worshipper cause you have that thingy on your forehead. Pastor David said I’s not allowed to talk to Vampyres cause they evil and kill people for fun. He also said that I should kill a Vampyre cause it says to in the Good book!” My little sister growled at me as she took every measure possible to keep at least five feet away from me as if I was turning into a Poison Dart frog instead of a Vampyre. I sighed. Nothing around here would ever change! My parents would continue to send us all to the People of Faith churches where they would preach things like this. They always said if your children turn into Vampyres the first symptoms would be them back talking the parents, eating rare steaks (eesh), and worshipping the devil. None of which I had been doing well minus the back talking thing, but I always did that it wasn’t like I just randomly started doing so two days ago. And besides I did not really believe in the force of ultimate evil like my parents, so if I didn’t believe that crossed out that I was worshipping something like that. “Moooooommmmmmm!!!!!!” My little sister screamed at the top of her lungs, and who ever said a five year old didn’t have good lungs? “Lexy, noooo!” I hollered, but it was too late. My mom stormed out of the house as she always did to see if her youngest daughter was okay. It almost always seemed as if she gave my little sister more attention than me, because she happened to be born with a cleft lip and palate. She also seemed to like my little sister more, because my little sister was prettier than me or so she said. My sister had light sandy brown hair, perfect beige skin, and warm intoxicating brown eyes that when she got older would be sure to attract boys. And well… I already told you how I usually look. “Sakura Elizabeth Colvez! What in God’s name did you do now? You, *_*! You wait till your father gets home, and learns that apparently you’ve turned over to the dark side?!?” She yelled so loud that she almost busted my eardrums right off. To further hurt and annoy me she yanked on my right arm. “Vampyre, Vampyre, Vampyre!!!” She hissed as she continuously flicked at and pinched my right arm as hard as she could. And dang did it hurt like a *_*! She drug me inside pulling on my hair, and plopped my on the middle of the floor as if I was some kind of animal and not her daughter. Ring, ring! The phone rang a few times before my crazy newly evil mom answered it. “Hello, Ronald. I have some upsetting news for you. Our eldest has turned over to the Dark side…” “Yeah, she’s become one of those things!” My mother growled; her face twisting in obvious, utter disgust of what I had become. “Come home as soon as you can- bye.” She hung up the phone before turning her eyes to gaze angrily in my direction. “Your father’s on his way, but he will not tolerate such evil. Leave now he says or he’ll kill you. And take it from me we’ll kill you too if you ever step foot here again!” She hollered while not even bothering to gaze in my directon. When she did look at me accidently she appeared as if she was about to puke- like I had just turned into something truely nasty, and not a vampyre fledgling. Tears pooled down my face as I realized what they had just done to me. I couldn’t let it get me down though, so I sucked it all up. I ran out the door, and luckily I didn’t have far to run. As I got there the Fort Wayne HoN looked even bigger than I had imagined it. The castle stood before me as I gathered enough courage to step inside. To step inside to another day and another life well at least I don’t have to deal with the Psycho’s anymore, I thought. Little did I know that there were things far, far worse than crazy, insane parents? Chapter Two- Hidden I knew my day would not be getting any better; when I waltzed right into a fight with these crazy birdman thingies. I guess that in Fort Wayne no one expects things like this to occur. That is why I was beyond shocked when I walked right in to a crazed fight like this. What was all the fuss over some guy named Rephaim anyways, and who was the familiar lady floating over everyone? Floating? Oh God that can't be right, can it? "To atone for your father's past I have allowed you to become human by night and raven by day..." The soft voice of the floating lady filtered the air, and to be honest she seemed almost sorry that she had to do this to him. I didn't quite understand why. After all was it not his brothers who had been fighting just a few minutes earlier? Was it not them who had killed the strange male vampyre with the dragon tattoos? I watched in both horror and absolute amazement as the floating lady pointed a finger at Rephaim. I didn't quite care that I was supposed to be looking for a teacher, no, I'd much rather watch this. The floating lady looked like a real Goddess ''when she spoke the ancient incarnation that would turn this Rephaim into a mere human, and ''thats ''when I knew who the floating lady was. After all how could I ''not know? I was just recently marked as one of Her children; this women was the one and only Nyx mother of all vampyres and vampyre fledglings. She honestly did not look anything like the human depictions of a green faced, mole covered, and blood stained cow that the People of Faith depicted her to be. Nyx looked way ''better than that! Her dark curly hair framed her heart shaped face and emerald green eyes, and her cresent moon headband seemed to brand her forehead with power and dignity. "Dear children, it looks like we have a newcomer this night of forgiveness. Dear child, what is your name?" Her voice was like angels, well, angels of night that is. I could barely speak from shock and total embarrasement of having been called out. "It's Sakura Elizabeth Colvez, ma'am." The Goddess chuckled wholeheartingly, "Or is it? One of the benefits of being one of my children is that you can ''choose ''your name. So, child what will it be." My mouth gaped open like I was a stupid fish out of shock. I couldn't believe that for once in my life I could actually ''change my given name. I wanted a name that everyone would remember me by. With no hestation I proclaimed by new name with confidence, "Selene SilverWolf." Nyx smiled and turned around showcasing(sp?) me to the audience. "Children, welcome Selene into your mist what with Neferet gone and Zoey dead. She shall be gifted by me in many ways, and her future is great and wrought with many dangers." I screeched for I did not want this at all!!! Before I could tell Nyx she had the wrong person...she just up and left. The people cleared until there was only five people left standing. "Hello, I'm Damien and these are my comrades; Stevie Ray, Erin, Shaunee, and Aprodite the one with the most hubris." "Hubris?" He most have noticed my confusion, "Hubris- God-like arrogance or in her case God''dess''-like arrogance." That definently recieved a hateful look from the sterotypical looking blond they called Aprodite. "I ain't that arrogant you know, ee..." Her ice-clipped words of furiosity were cut off by a human woman whom appeared to be around thirty something. She had high cheekbones, dark hair, and chocolate colored eyes. "Hi, um... is Zoey here. I need to talk to her, look I'm sorry for the way I acted. I didn't know John was such a cheater, and then he..." Her words were cut off by her own sobs, and they had been semi drowned out by the sobs of the five fledglings standing beside me. Aprodite spoke first her words sad and distant sounding as if she was in a dream of some sorts, "Zoey's dead. She ain't coming back anytime soon. Kalona shattered her soul when he killed Heath. A shattered soul is a death sentence... always. The night stood still, and their sadness filled even my soul too even though I had no idea who they were talking about. Kalona though was pure evil, and I wasn't expecting this. Not that he was evil or anything, but the fact that I had to fight evil on my first day here. Well jees can't evil go take a break or something? Even humans knew about Kalona and Neferet his evil comrade.Yeah, its just my luck to get marked when the world is going down the pot. (Yes, alot is changed around. They arn't in Tulsa for one thing, Zoey died instead of Linda Heffer, Dragon dies in Awakened instead of Destined, There is no Anastasia, Neferet flees, there is no white or black bulls, and stuff actually happens... and in the end evil is destroyed for the time being. Enjoy... and remember to review;) Category:Fan Fiction